Technical units are to be understood as technical devices which are used, for example, for controlling and/or regulating technical sequences or for implementing technical functions. To implement complex functions and functionalities, individual devices or units are combined to form a system, for example, a stacked system or rack system. A system is to be understood as an array or a formation and therefore a totality of elements which are related to one another and interact in such a way that they form a unit for a specific task, meaning, or purpose and are delimited in relation to the surroundings in this regard.
Such combined systems typically require a control and administration authority. Currently, the control and administration functionality is provided within the system in a control and administration device provided for this purpose, which is exclusively provided for this purpose in many cases.
Such a fixed assignment of the control and administration tasks to a device has the disadvantage that this device, which must be provided, generally does not contribute to the functionality of the overall system. Rather, this device must also be supplied with power, generates additional heat, and requires space.
The publication EP 1 199 632 A1 discusses a method and a unit for balancing over time an access to a resource. Multiple threads are executed in a computer environment. In addition, multiple mutexes are provided, only one thread being assigned to a mutex. A control program is executed within the scope of the method in such a way that a mutex is assigned to the thread which requests an access to the resources.